Advancements in the television and broadcasting sector have led to the development of various technologies and broadcasting platforms that are changing the way consumers access and view media content. Broadcasting platforms usually refer to the types of networks that are used to deliver the television signal to the viewer. Currently, all the broadcasting platforms, such as analog terrestrial broadcast, digital terrestrial broadcast, direct-to-home satellite broadcast, cable, Internet Protocol (IP), and over-the-top television (OTT), compete and strive to increase their appeal in order to gain wider audience. The television viewing market is no longer exclusively concerned with whether media content services are viewed on a dedicated television or another device capable of playing media content. As a result of penetration of new technologies in the television and broadcasting sector, it is evident that the success of television broadcasting will be dependent on the ability of the network provider to continuously provide enhanced viewer experience with accurate content delivery.
Traditionally, a network provider (network operator) usually decides what shows to air in the upcoming broadcast year and when to air them. A programming schedule defines what to broadcast and when, ensuring an adequate or maximum utilization of airtime. Accordingly, the media content is packaged into brands, or organized along with graphics into channels to be delivered to consumers. Typically, prior to the delivery of the media content to the consumers, the media content is monitored to verify the placement of various content. Currently, such monitoring is done manually for a network channel, thus practically making unfeasible to monitor a large number of channels at the same time. Thus, an advanced system may be required that provides more feasible and practical way of monitoring the media content prior to multicasting of channels that reduces inefficiency in the various operations of a broadcast chain, and ensures accuracy of content that is to be delivered to provide enhanced viewer experience.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present disclosure as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.